


空杯

by leafleftleaves



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Underswap (Undertale), Fontcest, HoneyKetchup, M/M, US! Papyrus × UT! Sans, Underswap Papyrus (Undertale), 审判组
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-28
Updated: 2019-03-28
Packaged: 2019-12-25 17:25:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 21,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18265982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leafleftleaves/pseuds/leafleftleaves
Summary: 像一滴水掉进大海里。





	1. 上篇

1  
从把红围巾收进了卧室里的那一刻起sans就开始等待。他还是挂着面具化的微笑，做着规律而平常的事情，瞌睡，整蛊，去Grillby’s吃垃圾食品，没有太大的改变。  
只是怪物少了很多。雪町镇空荡荡的，他们的电视明星和英雄也都消失了，好像就没了什么值得热闹的事情，生活被冻在了一片冰冷僵硬里，所有怪物都“缓慢”地活着。在这种糟糕的境况下，仿佛sans的懒惰也显得更加平凡，在稀疏的人群里，没有什么家伙会多管他一句。  
家里少了一名居住者，安静、沉闷，但却没有显得很空，因为垃圾很快把其他地方都填满了。sans偶尔会自顾自地笑出声：如果每个怪物都像他一样，或许很快大家就不会觉得那么孤单，地下也会再次变得拥挤起来。  
他只有种模糊的预感，觉得一直等，PAPYRUS就一定会回来。  
可这次的时间似乎格外漫长。因为统治者的消失和劳动力的大量削减，地下光源的维护也越来越差。雪町一天天地阴沉下去，黑暗使得人心惶惶，也让sans昏睡的时间变得更长了。他好像找到了让时间变快的法子，在朦胧而极具暗示性的梦境里，他觉得也许某一天再睁眼就会忘记这些日子经历的一切。那时候他的兄弟会摇晃着他叫他起床，只遗留下些许忧郁的影子，在高分贝的“Nyeh-heh-heh”中很快消弭不见。  
直到有一天，sans睁开了眼，在微弱的光亮中看到了一张分外熟悉的面孔。  
终于……重新来过了吗。  
一声“Bro”还没说出口就被生生咽了下去。  
因为对面的骷髅也露出了一模一样的神情：惊喜、犹豫、茫然，最终眼眶漆黑，只是咧开一个生硬的笑。

2  
雪町镇的居民翻了一倍，一下子变得热闹了很多。新的面孔总能带来一丝生气，而绝望和绝望的相加竟也能产生出些奇妙的化学反应。  
可sans却因此陷入了反复无常的噩梦。在此之前某些幻觉般的记忆或者预感，让他总抱着渺茫的希望期待某一天奇迹会降临，而终于有一天他以为自己看到了天使的面庞，却在下一秒被拖入了地狱。他等来的奇迹却是两个世界合并的消息——这个早就失去了统治者和秩序的地下被当作垃圾一样处理了，和它的反面融合变成了一个四不像的怪物。  
“不，那是‘独特’。”烟枪把手摁在sans的头顶上，毫无诚意地开口，“来吧伙计，开心点，我们可是处在一个独一无二的新时代。”  
sans直接瞬移到一旁，烟枪摁空了的手落下来，自己却不以为意地笑了笑：“咱们现在是室友，只要拿出对自己兄弟十分之一的耐心对待彼此，生活还是美好的。”  
“umm，我可是个糟糕的室友，你不会想和一个……不扔袜子不洗澡只知道睡觉打呼噜的骷髅住在一起吧？”sans不为所动。  
“想赶我走吗？”烟枪低笑，闲闲地往床上一坐，“搞清楚，这里也是我家，我的房间。至于你那些习惯我倒是无所谓，因为我也一样——”  
说着，他直接把烟头压灭在床单上：“——甚至更糟糕一点。”

世界的合并意味着居住空间的完全重合。  
可两位都默契地把自己兄弟紧锁的房间留了出来，谁也不愿意对方去沾染。于是就徒留下了一个尴尬的局面，两具骨头架子就这么挤在一个房间里虚与委蛇。  
“我去睡觉了。”讨论以sans的陈述句告终，他把鞋蹬了往床上就是一躺，也不管那卷成一团的杯子，朗读出声：“zzzzzzzzz……”  
啧，还真吵。烟枪直接挤着sans向后靠去，毫不示弱：“Zzzzzzzzzzzz……”  
sans翻了个身，声音更响。  
烟枪的音量也往上攀。  
忽然从某一刻起，两者的声音都弱了下来，转变为均匀的真正的呼噜声。  
两个懒骨头就这么别扭地睡着了。

3  
没有成功地把对方从自己的生活里赶出去，烟枪和sans也就不再争辩什么了，像是默认了彼此的存在，却又似乎只是漠不关心。而且由于某种相似的懒惰，也没谁打算去置办一张新床，就这么凑合着。这件事情说来诡异，但真正发生在他们身上却显得平常极了。sans身架小，烟枪又是极瘦，似乎睡眠习惯的转变不会对他们造成任何影响。  
可某一天，烟枪在醒来之后发现自己把那家伙整个搂在了怀里，还是陷入了一瞬间的恍惚。他本应该立刻松开手，但却没有，而是侧头盯着sans紧闭的双眼瞧了很久，最终把怀抱收得更紧了些，把小巧的头骨扣在自己颈间，下巴磕在上面。  
这样多像啊。  
像极了，所以才会在第一眼看到的时候就产生误会，所以在知道真相后又那么失望，所以那么别扭，那么……怨恨。怨恨就是这么一个东西，好生生地坐在了某个无可替代的位置。  
但他们完全不同。应该说，是正好相反，只要多看上一眼，就不会再产生任何误会。  
——所以你现在应该撒手了吧？Papyrus。  
在他还兀自纠结的当口，胸前却传来一声低沉的嗤笑：“抱得挺舒服，huh？你可真是个怪胎。”  
烟枪这才松手，却也没生出什么尴尬的情绪，沉默地翻身穿鞋。  
sans饶有兴趣地盯着他，神情戏谑。  
烟枪最后还是转身对上他的目光，就这么互相瞪着，像是孩子在玩谁先笑的游戏。当然，如果真是这个游戏的话sans估计早就输了，又或者因为一贯笑到不能再笑而立于不败之地。但此情此景，两个骷髅在床上莫名其妙地想要瞪死对方，还是透着三分滑稽七分幼稚，最后还是烟枪率先别开视线，去找烟。  
两个骷髅之间的相处模式真是极其怪异。按理说，他们之间的感情——无论是什么感情——都是扭曲的。他们没有正常交往了解彼此的过程，所有的认知都基于某种猜测和幻想，可奇怪的是这种幻想居然如此准确。或者说，这种程度的精确应该可以被称作“默契”了。  
在了解之前就已经熟知。  
诡异极了。  
只不过，当事人似乎没觉得有丝毫的奇怪。唯一别扭的，就是他们从来没叫过对方的名字。

4  
某一天，烟枪忽然出现在了sans明显经营不善的热狗摊前面：“嘿，我想问你个问题。”  
“现在是工作时间，我很忙的，”sans睁眼说瞎话，“你最好快点。”  
烟枪盯了他一会，目光以一种令人发毛的方式扫过目所能及的所有地方，最后说：“你想过和我做爱吗？”  
sans愣了一秒，毕竟从未有过任何生物向他提过类似的要求。  
“为什么？”  
“我想这样我们都会感觉很舒服。”  
“welp，你惊到我了。”  
“就说你愿不愿意吧。”  
片刻后，sans阖眼，“yea.”  
“’Yea’?”烟枪重复了一遍，“Voting for what?”  
“yeah, i say. you shouldn’t be able to read my spellin’, should ya? ”  
烟枪只是笑，指骨颇为轻佻地滑过sans的下巴。  
“晚上见。”

5  
在sans脱下所有衣服之后，烟枪以一种很新鲜的神态打量着他。  
“what’s up?”  
“你看上去比平时还小一圈。”烟枪把手伸到他腋下，轻轻松松地就把那具骨头捞进了怀里。  
“……heh.”下降的声调，sans不置可否。  
烟枪从背后抱着他，脊椎弓起，头伸到他的颈项间，深深地吸了一口气，不出意外地嗅到了番茄酱乌糟糟的味道，又把热气都喷了回去。他把手伸到肋骨处拨动，弹琴似的滑过去，惹得sans有点不适地动了动身子，但马上一只手又直接穿进两个闭孔把他摁了回去。烟枪的另一只手直接插到两人之间，指节在尾骨处极轻地摩挲。  
他想用后面。  
酸麻的感觉从下体蔓延到全身，又从胸口处返回一阵酥软，领着魔法痕迹汇集到两腿之间。  
sans闭上眼睛。

其实并没有那么快乐。  
sans觉得自己泡在黏糊糊的糖浆里，甜到发腻，快感稀里哗啦地涌上来，却喘不过来气来，发紧的喉咙也像是被全堵上了。他想抓住什么可触手都是硌人的骨头，最后他发狠地攥紧了烟枪的腿骨。后者若有所感地哼出了一声，热气呼在后颈。  
他现在是以一种类似小孩把尿的姿势坐在烟枪的怀里，眼前是墙壁，低头能看见自己的性器被下面浅蓝和橙黄交杂的模糊一团顶得一下下往上翘，龟头处几个张合，粘液在上面缓缓地流着。他就这么眼睁睁地看着那东西颤颤巍巍地一动一动，过了一会儿才把指骨攥上去胡乱撸动了几下，但或许是骨头太僵硬，也没觉得多舒服，就又不得要领地放下来。  
他嗅到了一股若有若无的烟味，向后瞄了一眼，才看到烟枪不知何时已经把烟叼了回来。  
看吧，两个骨都不怎么投入。sans有些自嘲地垂眼，也不知道自己在期待着什么，甚至不清楚自己最开始为什么会答应，也许如烟枪所说他也觉得这样会让两个人更舒服更快乐，想用性把自己从一个泥沼带入另一个漩涡。  
但看样子并不那么成功。  
正这么想着，一只手代替他握住了自己的性器，  
“看起来你适应得不错。”烟枪掐灭了烟，声音暗哑，“乖，准备好，正戏要开始了。”

sans刚被翻过身摁在床上的时候，还没反应过来是什么意思。  
腿被架到烟枪肩膀的时候，也只是觉得换了个姿势而已。  
但等烟枪把生殖器连根抽出来又重重顶进去的时候，他觉得好像有哪里确实不太一样。  
下一秒，他就跌入了狂风暴雨之中。

明明只有两个人他却觉得很吵，嘈杂得可怕。这种感觉已经很久没有过了，从PAPYRUS的死开始他身边的怪物就一个个地变少，从安静转变为死寂。连两个世界的合并对他来说也无济于事，不过是他们的镜像罢了，一眼就能望到底的一切总也无法带来什么激情。  
只有PAPYRUS会永远好奇，永远充满活力。  
但此时此刻，突然有了他不理解的事物，无法解读的声音，而最后他才发现这些声音是他自己发出来的，低沉却婉转，不成调子却动听。  
像是有一根细细的金橙色的线把他给缠紧，勒在他的喉头上，把那些呻吟拉得变形到从两条线之间鼓起漏出来，再切得支离破碎。  
骨生头一次，sans开始不认识自己。脑内是轰隆隆的一片喧哗，身上则是快感和渴望和疼痛和疲惫的结合体，他只能闷哼着，腿骨在烟枪身上不断磨蹭，一阵阵难耐地颤抖着，对那种生理上的狂欢卑躬屈膝。  
这卑劣又高明极了的欲望。

6  
sans披上外套，再想说什么的时候，就看见烟枪看着自己在笑。  
他顺着对方的目光看去，望见了自己犹自张合着滴着液体的穴口，再抬起头的时候，就觉得烟枪笑得十分猥琐。  
sans说话，他还盯着下面。  
sans说一半沉默了，他也盯着下面。  
sans忍无可忍：“你还真是蛮恶心的。”  
“恶心你也接受了不是？”烟枪肆无忌惮，“那啥，你看它一张一合地，比起你脸上那口一动不动的大白牙，还更像是在和我说话呢。”  
“……”sans真想召出GB炮给他一下子。  
“我睡了。”  
烟枪对着sans下身摆摆手，“晚安咯宝贝儿。”

 

至此，和谐有爱的炮友关系算是正式建立了。  
他们都在对方的身上完成了某种缺憾。sans不愿意细想，烟枪也更不会提。

烟枪大多数时候都不会太温柔，这个平常看起来无精打采的家伙在这种时刻格外地精神，但老流氓技术过硬，懂得调节气氛，于是大体上sans还是很享受的，甚至有点吃到撑的意思。  
在某些特殊的时刻，烟枪会突然收起一贯的吊儿郎当，像是某种沉默的猛兽，在一片阴霾中一动不动地睁着泛着金盲的眼睛，粗重地喘着气，好像这才是他真实的面孔。  
有一次sans的上半身被完全摁在雪地里，盆骨部位却被高高地抬起，烟枪的骨手在沟壑里摸索，性器一下下狠狠地打进去，捣得交合的部位几乎变成翠绿。  
sans整个骨被撞着往雪里推，新雪又是极松软，不住地从他的眼眶里灌进去。胸口往上的部分是真正的彻骨冰寒，唯独下身摩擦得火热。炽烈的欲望淹没了身体，而所有的神智却被冻得僵硬。最后烟枪把sans抱出来揉进怀里，舌尖细细密密地滑过冰冷的骨骼，直到回温后还不放手，就这么一动不动地在冰天雪地里死死抱着。

可这么一个凶兽却散发着甜蜜的气息。  
魔法分泌出来的每一滴体液都如同粘稠的蜂蜜。  
这一事实怎么想都有几分色情。

那回烟枪把sans的头压到胯下灌了他满口，直接糊到了嗓子眼。虽然没有预想中的腥味，但sans还是觉得这个黏糊糊的触感和生甜的味道让他不太舒服。  
他想起以前和PAPYRUS在一起早餐吃松饼的时候他从来不加糖浆，就是因为这个味道在欲望冒头的早晨让他觉得别扭，看着对面一脸天真纯洁狂倒糖浆的弟弟总觉得哪里堵得慌，脑子里乌七八糟的欲念挥之不去。久而久之他早上就不吃松饼了，省得PAPYRUS总吵吵着“不加糖浆反加番茄酱的松饼简直实在是太邪恶了让伟大的PAPYRUS帮你惩罚它吧！！！”然后往它盘子里硬挤。  
金橙色的浆汁在盘子里缓缓地流淌，晶莹的液体拉成一条长长的细线挂在高个骷髅的嘴边，饱满的液珠滴落下去。  
无论是这个样子，还是这个蜂蜜味，都总能让他想起性。  
而味觉记忆总是最长久的。当这个阔别已久的味道再次出现时，就是这么一幅限制级的画面：刚刚发泄完的柱状器官颤抖着转变为焦糖色，牵着丝挂在自己嘴边，一副使用完毕后快要化掉的形态。而性器的主人微微皱着眉半阖着眼，一副爽过头了的神情。  
抛去黑眼圈和更锋利的棱角，闭上眼的他几乎和PAPYRUS长得一模一样。  
sans有种时空错位一般的混乱感。猖狂罪恶的幻觉在他的脊柱上攀爬。  
好在，很快烟枪就睁开了眼，带着餍足的笑容用手抹了抹小骷髅的嘴角。  
sans的眸子忽明忽暗。那么，就让他能担起一切溢美之词的弟弟永远留存于那个瞬间，而所有卑劣的肮脏的欲望，都丢给眼前的这位吧。

 

在性事中的sans也和平常很不一样。他一般都是松垮垮的，懒洋洋的，可此时浑身的骨骼要么向内缩紧，脚趾手指骨蜷得快要穿透缝隙；要么就是病态地伸直，外翻，紧绷得不得了。  
烟枪怀疑他只要轻轻地一掰，就会折断他的骨头，然后sans就会被揉碎成光点飘散出去，和这段糅杂着说不出的变态欲望和负罪感的依恋一起埋下地狱。可他最终还是低下了头，把细密的吻落在了他的颈项。  
这时候的sans有一种难以言喻的脆弱。他褪下所有衣物的身体几乎是空荡荡的，几把纤细短小的骨头，可以看穿到身后的肋骨，没了。烟枪过长的指骨可以直接穿透他的身体，而什么也不会发生，sans甚至无法感觉到。  
这和他平常是完全不一样的，在几件衣服的遮掩下你可以肆意幻想里面是一副什么样的光景，一个臃肿的身体，不知道由什么构成的肚腩，或者身上一些特别的痕迹。可事实上，这些全都没有。仿佛那层微笑面具和永远不会变更的服装就是他的全部了。  
烟枪极缓慢地舔过他的脊椎，上面明显的凸起和凹陷硌着他的舌头，不大不小地刺激着。他用舌尖抚过他的整个身体，没有探索的兴奋，也不会生出什么性欲。他甚至会因此觉得不安定，因为太过熟悉这个结构他反而对此人有种奇异的陌生感，仿佛他面前的不是sans，而是个什么物体。可他还是会经常这么做，无法克制地，也许只是因为他愿意。  
衣衫褪尽的sans是这么乏善可陈。  
也许是因为衣“衫”褪尽呢。  
一个颇有衫味的双关。  
烟枪怀疑他可以就这样消失掉。如果把他的衣服都拿走，再切断他和外界的联系，“sans”就不再存在了。他本身就不具备什么很强的生存欲望，懒惰，无所谓。他在乎的事情已经不会再出现了，因为不再有人会接受他的审判，也没有一个超酷的家伙让他真正地笑。  
……如果sans就这样消失掉，被控制，被抹杀，他会不会被改造成另一个怪物呢？  
烟枪被自己的臆想惊到，意识到的时候冷汗已经冒了出来。

兴许是因为这种恐怖的猜想，在反复的舔舐中他会突然变得急切起来，时不时夹杂几句“你应一声”，然后身下的骷髅会配合地恶作剧似地“ger”出一声。可过一会儿烟枪又觉得慌张，又说“你换一句应我”，sans忍不住嗤笑，他才又安下心来。但在自己握住盆骨把他彻底贯穿，在紧紧相拥时从背后看到自己被淡蓝魔法包裹的性器时，却又感到莫名的惶然，怀抱收得越紧越是难过。最后他扣住sans的头骨，近乎呜咽地叫道：“你叫我名字。”  
“welp，honey，想听甜言蜜语是吧？”sans还有心思调侃。  
“不，名字。”  
Sans却突然沉默下来。烟枪心下了然，忽然也不再想要求什么了，抽动的动作越来越疯狂，盆骨相撞，酸痛缠着快感扩散到四肢百骸。  
即将攀向高潮的时候，sans也扶住了他的后脑，把脸埋到了他的颈项之间，鼻洞磕在锁骨处，朝下的眼眶以一种奇异的俯视视角隐约映着性器在甬道里进出。  
“papyrus. papy. paps.”  
这句话来得干涩而突兀，却像是某种开关，让体内不受控制的情感如火山般喷涌而出倾泻而下。烟枪说不清到底是什么感觉，只觉得自己急需宣泄，于是所有的魔力都往下涌，最后汇聚到欲望的中心喷射出一股粘稠的液体。  
与此同时，sans只感觉某种秘而不宣的东西终于被说出了口，但却是通过一种太过于赤裸的形式，他觉得毫无依靠——尽管这是他在父亲消失后第一次寻找依靠——又肮脏得彻底，最终所有的悲伤都化作一滴眼泪从眼眶里滑落下去，穿过烟枪的胸膛直接滚到了交合的位置，如同一滴水汇入正汹涌喷发的洪流里。  
Sans觉得自己也像是一滴水，被卷进蜜糖色的漩涡里，没了踪迹。  
这个认知竟让他有了安全感，好像做了什么都不会被察觉，无论如何都会被救赎。最后他睁着黑洞洞的眼眶，却像是开了闸似的，眼泪大滴大滴地往下落。他竟然把头埋在烟枪的颈窝里，无法控制地在哭。他以为这个动作和自己毫无关系，却不知道哭泣这种行为竟然是受着别人控制的。  
毫无依靠的人是不会哭泣的。  
烟枪把sans圈到怀里，然后躺下，摁着他的脊背。于是sans就以一种有点难看的姿势趴在他身上。  
有很长的时间他们都没说话，烟枪看着sans眼眶里尤自淌出的魔法痕迹，sans看着烟枪从躁动中平缓而显得有些呆傻的神情。这些东西都应该是对方性格的反义词，是幼稚而且不应该的，这里面甚至还有彼此相似的影子和同样的错误。他们都看到了，却以一种近乎爱怜的姿态尽数接受。这之间似乎有种东西在发生微妙的转变。是牵挂，是仰仗，是……也许是决心。  
仿佛又突然有了勇气，来迎接一个没有奇迹的世界。


	2. 中篇

7  
雪町镇的夜晚变长了，这里一天天地黑暗了下去。  
不过同时变长的还有白天。没有了光暗的变化， 所有人都变懒了。“时间”这一概念就在这样的氛围下淡化，然后逐渐流失。  
具体到sans身上，就是他似乎真的跌进了那个漩涡。做爱似乎已经不再有任何理由，甚至无关“需要”这两个字。烟枪拥抱他，他就大概明白这个骨要做什么，然后不咸不淡地回应。而最终总是会被卷进激烈的性事。  
但和一开始，总归还是有些变化的。比方说，烟枪偶尔会在“白天”找他。  
起初sans以为他是想来追求刺激。因为他和烟枪的接触几乎都是在床上，吐息交错，抵死缠绵。所以很自然地，烟枪本人的存在也会带来类似的印象。好像只要盯着这张脸，就会不受控制地想到限制级画面。  
结果居然不是。高高瘦瘦的骷髅走到哨站兼热狗摊——当然因为政府的缺失，哨站这一功能已经完全荒废了——前面撑着台面，眼神乱飘，若无其事地说：“我来看看你。”  
你是初中生吗。sans暗自吐槽，感觉有哪里怪怪的。两个骨不尴不尬地瞪着对方，最后烟枪突然捂住了眼睛：“不行，看到你就想上怎么办，这样下去我会肾虚的。”  
——你他妈还怕肾虚？  
真是巧了。sans心说我也是这么想的。  
“要不咱们就来上一次吧？这个哨站离废墟近，基本上没有怪物经过，就算有也可以瞬移走嘛。”烟枪居然蛮认真地考虑起来。  
其实也不是不可以。但这么做的话，总觉得哪里有点遗憾，就好像他们见面就真的只是为了做这种事似的。  
不过sans还是半闭上眼睛：“好啊。”  
烟枪挑眉，一个闪身就钻进了哨站里。可是这个空间实在是太小，容纳下两个骨头显得拥挤非常，而且他还需要弯着腰。但他还是把sans托到了台面上，骨手毫不客气地伸进了运动裤里 。另一只手则放在外面，在裆部不轻不重地揉捏着，马上感觉到了些许阻力，像是气体流转，有什么东西在渐渐成型。  
sans喘了口气，腰椎略略弓了起来，整个身体稍往下滑，又被烟枪扶住。  
他的手在盆骨内外摩挲了一阵子，觉得差不多，就往骶骨那里一压——  
“噗呲——”  
一声悠长的响声。  
烟枪脸绿了，表情变幻莫测，哭笑不得。  
sans摁着他的肩膀，乐不可支。  
烟枪无语地把屁垫掏出来，这个过度用力的动作不可避免地又带来了一声响，于是sans乐得更开心了。气氛乱了套，两个骨都没了继续做下去的兴致。烟枪恶狠狠地在sans脸上掐了一把，当然没掐动，坚硬的骨头相碰还有点疼。不知道为什么，他总有种这家伙的圆脸会很软的错觉。

其实这样也挺好的。  
于是他们就自然而然地聊起了天，当然对话内容里充斥着冷嘲热讽和毫无意义的冷笑话。不过这天之后，他们还真的经常这么莫名其妙地待在一起。有可能是说话，也有可能是例行去Grillby’s劝火焰先生穿女仆装以及劝蜘蛛妹子吃垃圾食品，或者单纯地搂着彼此，也没有谁觉得这个行为很恶心。  
只是，他们在拥抱的时候偶尔会突然僵硬地推开对方，像是确定什么似的，瞳孔从涣散到凝聚，看一会儿对方的脸。等看清楚了才松一口气，露出苦涩的笑容。

8  
小酒馆里。  
“你知道罗密欧与朱丽叶吗？”  
“那是什么？”  
“一个来自地面的故事。”sans说 ，“以前我们有个电视明星，这可是他的心头好。”   
“好吧，所以那故事有什么特别的？”烟枪不太感兴趣似的半合上眼，吐出一口烟雾。  
“唔，也就是两个年轻人谈恋爱。”sans语气轻松得极具恶趣味，“不过他们都死了。”  
“哦。”  
“一个人类小姑娘假装自己死了，她情人以为她死了于是也死了，他发现她情人死了就跟着死了。”  
“绕口令啊。”烟枪喷笑。  
sans也跟着笑。他清清嗓子，像是极力模仿某种语气，尽管这并不太成功：“朱丽叶在醒来之后看见了他的罗密欧，她在阴暗冰冷的墓穴棺材里等了那么久，终于等来了她的丈夫。她看着那最亲爱的面庞，高兴得想失礼地乱蹦乱跳，这是她的罗密欧啊！接着她看到了爱人手上紧紧攥着的空杯，她的笑容就这样一点一滴地消失了。他的罗密欧死了，毒药被喝得一滴不剩，杯子还攥在手里。朱丽叶说：‘唉，我的爱人！你全喝干了，不留下一滴给我吗？我要吻着你的嘴唇，也许这上面还留着一些毒液，可以让我当作美酒喝下死去！’然后她吻了罗密欧尚还温热的尸体，并把匕首刺进了自己的胸膛。”  
她的情人死了，只剩下一个空杯。她生不得，死不能，凝望着爱人的匕首，一个十四岁的被宠爱着长大的女孩子，只能用这么冰冷的金属来结果自己的生命。  
sans看到烟枪的那个瞬间是何等的惊喜，接着他就像是什么都感觉不到了。他习惯把什么东西都压着，于是直到现在，他还会有种错觉，好像他身边这个人是个无恶不作的骗子。他厌恶他，就好像他会厌恶那个仿佛没有心、连愤怒都没有流露给那个刽子手的自己。  
很少有人能理解PAPYRUS的存在到底对他意味着什么。他一直活得很飘，好像大部分事情都不存在意义，也没有任何值得他争取的地方。可PAPYRUS的存在不一样，他让sans感觉自己是“活”着的，是有所追求的。他想起了古董店里偶尔听到的，从人类世界传来的歌剧磁带，女高音颤抖得听不太清地唱：“I am the god from the heaven to the earth. I am divine. I am love.”尽管PAPYRUS是个五音不全的男性骷髅怪物，但这句话也可以由他唱出来。他其实很想拥抱PAPYRUS，把他们的肋骨嵌到对方的身体里去，尽管他平时看起来就是个懒洋洋的不太上心的哥哥。  
可直到最后一刻，他也没有为PAPYRUS争取什么。  
尽管如此，他还是吻上了烟枪的嘴唇，和他交欢。sans以往只是不喜欢自己，就像他不明确地喜欢任何东西一样；但他现在会厌恶自己。  
他如今会喜怒无常，突如其来地眼眶发烫，话讲到一半没了声音。最普通的就是在大笑中忽然停住，表情扭曲成一个不伦不类的纠结模样，然后再也笑不出来。这太正常了，想想你每见到有意思的事情就习惯性地想要和他分享，但突然你就意识到，那个人已经不在了。  
烟枪睁眼：“你想说什么？”  
“你能想到什么我就想说什么。”sans停了停后，还是补充了一句，“一个故事罢了，分享给你。”  
烟枪沉默了一会儿，然后说：“那你觉得还好吗？”  
“ummmm… what?”  
“你会想拿匕首刺死自己吗？”  
“当然不。”sans失笑。他从来不是那种怪物，离了PAPYRUS他当然能活，只是从凑合变成了更凑合而已。  
“哦，那你会一直吻着尸体吗？”  
sans微愕。  
“也可以，只要尸体愿意，忍着不腐烂就行。”

“咱们都是尸体。”烟枪弯腰低头，把脑袋埋进sans的颈窝，“也都是变态恋尸癖。”  
sans听到他的呼吸有些紊乱和急促，他想说点什么，却也觉得嗓子干涩得要命。最后他捧住了他的头，环顾了一下周围的怪物们，用一种近乎诱哄的语气说：“咱们回家吧。”  
烟枪依然半靠在他肩上偏过头，用闪着金盲的眼睛看着他，目光有点迷离。  
sans低头，被看得心头一跳，不由拿指骨蹭蹭他的脸。  
烟枪半晌也没动静。于是sans又拿手把他的眼睛给罩住了，几乎是仓促地望向别处。他觉得手心有点痒，可能是烟枪眨眼了，这种感觉太奇怪，让他一下子不知道该如何反应。  
“好，我们回家。”靠在人肩头上耍赖的家伙完全没觉得自己的行为有什么不同寻常，只是嘟囔着说。  
两个身影同时消失。  
Grillby看向这边，默默地在账单上又记下了一笔，然后听到旁边的Muffet幽幽的一句“妈的，又来”。

烟枪把sans放在床上，手撑在他身侧，弓着背瞅着他。  
sans偏过头，让自己看着床单，但无论如何也对不上焦。这床单现在可以说是千疮百孔，布满了被烟头烫出的洞，皱皱巴巴，上面还有不少难以描述的污迹。它总是散发着蜂蜜味，而sans完全无法分清哪些是烟枪在床上喝蜂蜜滴下来的，哪些是做某些运动时遗留下来的。  
可他躺在上面还是会觉得很舒服，很喜欢。  
烟枪像个大型猫科动物一样在他身上嗅着，然后用牙把白色里衣掀起来。Sans配合地弓起腰椎，于是衣服就被拉过了胸口，露出一根根肋骨。  
烟枪觉得这些肋骨很漂亮，但他的视线还是越过了它们，凝结在了中间的某样东西上。  
一个蓝光流转的灵魂，呈小巧的心形。  
他无可避免地想到了自己的兄弟。不过他见过的SANS的灵魂一定是最干净的白色，所以倒不会有什么困扰。  
sans顺着他的目光看去，意识到那是什么的时候，身子明显地抖了一下。他张了张嘴却什么都没说，最后放弃似的闭上了眼睛。  
烟枪读懂了他的默许，于是把右手伸进胸腔里，很轻柔地把那颗灵魂取了出来，放在手心里安静地端详着。sans死死盯着他的动作，觉得自己像是砧板上的鱼，心情前所未有地紧张，几乎要喘不过气来。后悔吗？他知道如果他让烟枪放回去他还是会照办的，但最后还是默许了他的所有行动，兴许是因为他失了心。  
烟枪像是终于下定决心，捏了一下。灵魂很滑，而且极有弹性，所以他这一下也不算很轻。  
一种难以言喻的酥痒顿时在sans的四肢百骸炸开，又像是骨髓一样流转着，让他禁不住抖了一下又哼了一声。接着那种感觉渐渐淡去，他不禁屈起小腿骨用脚跟摩擦起床单。烟枪居然也有点紧张——是的，老流氓居然也是会有这种情绪的——，毕竟这是他第一次触碰别人的灵魂，看到sans哼他也略微惊了一下，有点茫然地盯着手中小小的灵魂，犹豫地开口：“怎么样？”  
“……继续。”那种感觉过去的sans觉得他很想再来一下。  
于是烟枪又捏了一次，随后观察着他的反应，像是刺激其他敏感点一样有节奏地搓揉起来。蓝晕以肉眼可见的速度在sans身上蔓延开，他无意识地哼出声，舌头伸出来，头往后仰，看着天花板的眼窝一片黑洞洞的，眼前的景象都有了重影。  
烟枪再停下动作的时候，灵魂已经呈现出一种快要化了的形态，黏糊糊地滴着蓝色的液体。他看着这个小东西，居然只是觉得可爱，而没感觉到色情。  
可是身下骨头的反应就很色情了。  
不知不觉，他已经把腿骨缠在了烟枪跨部，手在自己裆下胡乱地摩挲着。见烟枪还盯着灵魂出神，竟然直接勾起脚在他两腿之间来上了一下：“heh，你行不行？”  
烟枪吃惊，觉得今天sans这样实在难得一见：“这么着急啊。”然后在sans冷笑挂在嘴边准备糊上什么嘲讽的时候，重重地捏了一下灵魂。  
“——！”嘴边的话变了调后飘了出来。  
烟枪这才慢条斯理地褪下两位的裤子，像叼烟那样把灵魂叼在嘴里，自己压了上去。

 

事毕，烟枪盯着sans的灵魂，从不成形状的温软一片到逐渐冷却，顺手戳戳搅搅，最后颇为遗憾地塞了回去。  
“我真不想把它还给你。”  
“留着干嘛，帮你戒烟吗？”  
“唔，可能只能用来戒你。”烟枪一不留神就把调情的话溜出了口，一瞬间觉得哪里不太对，但sans已经像是没听到似的背过身去，像是要准备睡觉了。

 

9  
sans推开房门的时候愣在了原地，外面一片闪烁的光点，摇摇晃晃，橙蓝交错，合着久违的喧哗扑到黑洞洞的眼眶里。  
从最后一盏灯熄灭，雪町镇被黑暗覆盖开始……已经有多久没有听见这种声音了呢？  
“噢，SAANNSSSSYYYY!”一只兔子怀里搂着荧蓝色的花束，一下蹦到了他面前，“虽然我不觉得你会加入我们，嘿，我说，你也不需要——不过我还是有必要告诉你，现在雪町镇正在举行光源搬运大赛哦！我们按照老家分成了两队，橙队从Grillby’s那里取火，我们蓝队从Waterfall寻找那些闪亮亮的花和宝石，要一起让雪町再次亮起来！”  
sans还在发呆。这种太难得的景象，让习惯调侃的他有点舌头打结。  
“不过……现在橙队好像占优呢，酒馆可就在镇上。”兔子瘪了瘪嘴，门牙歪向一边，耳朵都垂了下去。她指了指背后大面积温暖的火光，说：“哦亲爱的Sans，看着这些蓝花总能想到你，我还是想请求你加入蓝队，可不能被那些Swap世界过来的家伙看扁了呢！”  
“这就是你们拿我们当队名的理由吗，嗯？”慵懒的声音从背后插进来，烟枪叼着烟走到sans边上，“SANSYMARRYME队，AnnoyingPapyrus——啊呸——队……哎呦，真想不到你这种家伙还挺受欢迎的？”  
“哦，嫉妒我？”sans回过劲来，偏头看向他。  
“唔，不过我现在算是把你占上了，原来觉得自己是在做慈善，现在想想也不亏哈。”烟枪看似认真地摸着下巴。  
sans懒得理他，转回来后发现兔子还用力睁着那圈圈眼，眼巴巴地瞅着他。  
反正瞬移也不费劲，热狗摊也不会有人，这么热闹Grillby’s肯定是歇业了，做一半想偷懒还是随时可以的，雪町泛着蓝光总比黄成一片要好。  
“bud, i’m in.”  
“可不能让你这种作弊的占太多便宜啊，那我来作为对手打爆你吧。”见状，烟枪也表了态。  
这个世界居然真的在变好。  
Sans觉得这简直不可思议，好像从某一刻开始，那一丝摇摇欲坠的希望又重新出现了，闪着细弱的光。  
那个腐朽的灵魂，好像，又跳动了起来。

 

江山易改，本性难移。  
sans在溜到Grillby’s后厨准备顺点酱汁“补充热量”的时候，发现烟枪正在窗边上吞云吐雾。  
四目相对，二位十分坦然。不管店里进出多少大呼小叫着取火的人，都偷懒得毫无羞耻之心。  
“你看。”烟枪指指窗外。闻言，Sans叼着番茄酱小包装袋凑过来看，结果发现厨房的窗户开得很高，他居然看不见。烟枪见状直接笑出了声，也不问一声就把sans整个托起来，轻轻巧巧地放在了灶台上。  
sans也不计较，顺着往外看去。雪町的居民奔走着，长串的火焰在周身调皮地悦动，跳到几点晶莹的蓝色光点中，每一位脸上都带着消失已久的笑容。他看向烟枪，不知道他要表达什么。却见后者专注地盯着窗外，暖橙色的火光侧映在半张脸上，因为身后的黑暗勾勒出分明的骨骼轮廓，投着变换闪烁的影子。  
就这样在一片昏黑里，闪着因为烟雾朦胧而显得温柔的光亮。  
不过这位脱口而出的话显然破坏了这份美好的意境：“嘿sans，你觉不觉得这很像我们晚上在床上——”  
“并不像。”sans立刻反应过来他要说什么色情内容，此时再看外面的景象，顿时怎么看怎么不对味儿。  
“别急着反驳啊，你看，那橙黄色把那点亮蓝裹得紧紧的，长龙一样地进进出出，啧啧啧，真是难得一见的美景。”  
“怎么，你现在是不是很想来一段bad time？” 审判眼瞬间比窗外亮了十倍。  
“不敢不敢，不过bed time倒是有一点点愿意……你看隔壁人声鼎沸，外面美景当前，是不是很适合来一发激情厨房PLAY？”  
“厨房烟熏大腿骨，sounds like what you’d love, huh？”  
“这种炸厨房的东西还是算——”  
话说一半，烟枪突然沉默了，笑容慢慢淡去，他看到sans眼瞳中流露出同样的神情。他们都在瞬间陷入了某种相同的思绪。

正当他们苦笑着想再说点什么的时候，一声惊恐的尖叫刺了进来。  
他们猝然回头，只见窗外火光冲天而起，连成了一片赤色的海洋。瞬间两个骨的身影就消失了，再出现时就在人群里。怪物们在那一秒像是集体被摁了暂停键，接着又突然被尖叫唤醒，才在拼命奔走中不忘惨叫着把那声音传递下去。  
“火、火、火！”  
sans的身形一个闪动，旁边又多了两个小身影。再一看烟枪，也是抢在那最后一秒带出了一个怪物。  
烟尘味在空气中弥漫。怪物们乱哄哄地一阵跑，一时间什么也听不清楚，很快烟枪也在sans的视野里消失了。终于渐渐地大家都发现在大片积雪的阻拦下，火势并不会继续蔓延，于是嘈杂声渐渐停止了，所有人都呆呆地望着。很快，一片死寂里，就只能听见燃烧时的爆裂声了。  
眼前赤红一片。曾经带来光明与希望的火焰，此时伸出了狰狞可怖的爪牙，把大半个雪町镇都焚烧殆尽。  
火势渐渐弱了下来，没有更多可燃物，有些地方就已经停了。建筑物就这么消失掉，变成一片黑乎乎的焦土。也许是和家人一起从Hotland带回来的摆件，或者是今天早上刚刚插上的鲜花，画了两个月终于完工了的画，坐了几十年的一把破椅子，就这样被一把火烧成了黑灰。你甚至无法分清哪一把是远方恋人的书信，哪一把是已故亲人的老照片。  
不知道是谁第一个哭出了声，细弱的，颤抖的。很快就又有怪物跟着哭了起来，最后演变成连成片的低泣。  
sans的瞳孔骤然缩小——PAPYRUS的围巾！  
火焰唤起了大家的回忆，看着这些灰烬，每一位都是那么迷茫。他们不明白这些东西为什么就没了，就好像他们不知道人类到来的时候，很多怪物怎么就突然不见了。  
就好像你每天都烤好小饼干，坐在壁炉前打着毛衣等着丈夫和孩子回家，可突然有一天就等不到了，你开始茫然，开始不理解眼前的事情。你寻遍了整个雪町地区也没有人告诉你为什么，可他们就是再也不会出现了。  
雪町的怪物们如今是多么脆弱，那好不容易建立起的希望，就这样被一场火烧没了。

在一片低低的哀鸣里，突兀地响起了一个闲散的声音：“今天我们橙队就算是输了，就当是让着他们，一块儿从Waterfall找发光植物就是了。”  
是烟枪。sans循着声源瞧见了那个高个骷髅，有些惊异于他竟然会站出来说话。  
“喂，烟鬼，谁给你的脸代表我们啊？”Muffet立马接上了话，怼得那叫个毫不犹豫。显然，蜘蛛小姐姐并没有被突然的灾祸击溃。  
“喏，你们都把我写在队名上了，今天只好勉为其难地给出一点指导了。要知道，我的出场费可是很贵的，好好珍惜吧。”  
三言两语，群众的注意力明显被转移了。这时候一个充满活力的童声响了起来：“我们只要从Waterfall带来蓝光就好了吧？蓝色的亮晶晶的雪镇多酷啊！再盖房子的话，也不如盖成英雄住的那种尖尖的屋子好了！”  
好像也没什么大不了的。房子没了还可以再盖起来，这个计划失败了还有下一个。真正的灾难他们已经熬过去了，就算那种伤痛一辈子都不会好，午夜梦回时还是会眼泪决堤，可身边这些新的家人，不都还在吗？  
还是可以小心翼翼地活下去，也许没那么好，也许永远也见不到真正的星星，却也还凑合地活着。活着！这种已经化作灰尘的家人再也享受不到的奢侈，现在就紧紧地握在自己手里。  
群众的力量是多么神奇。几个怪物口中轻松的话，很快就蔓延成了一种神奇的乐观情绪。大家看着彼此：我们只是太笨了而已，还没有被命运放弃！  
sans觉得哪里好像不太一样了。他永远都是安静地看着，不尝试，不介入，不痛苦，告诉自己这无所谓，和所有挣扎流泪的人群都格格不入。他也希望这个世界好起来，但似乎这个过程与他毫无关系。可现在他竟然因为这种微小的希望而心生摇曳，觉得一起建立一个新的雪町也很好。  
烟枪是他的镜子。他望向站出来还在和蜘蛛妹子配合讲相声的骷髅，这家伙也和最开始的时候完全不一样了。这种改变是怎么发生的他也说不清楚，毕竟这段时间他们几乎一直在用疯狂的性来麻痹自己，昏天黑地，仿佛这就是生活的唯一。但显然某些难以言喻的东西把他们都改造得不同于以往。  
他不敢想那是什么。  
这不是他的兄弟。在性交中诞生的，还能是什么？  
sans闭上眼睛。想清楚又有什么用，既然没人觉得有什么问题，那就得过且过吧。

 

9  
sans来到家里原位置的时候，发现烟枪已经站在那里了，正盯着那一片焦炭，像是在寻找什么。  
最后他叹了口气：“喂，你也把他的围巾收进去了吧？”  
不用想也知道这个“他”是谁。sans应了一声。  
“已经完全分辨不出了。不过，这样也好。”烟枪转回来，又看向那些灰烬，骨手夹着烟絮絮叨叨：“嘿，小家伙，你像一个真正的战士那样牺牲了。对对，超厉害的，是英雄呢！”  
sans也望着那里。即使过去了很久，那总是表情丰富的面孔和充满活力的声音也还是那么清晰。他似乎张开手就还能触到，闭着眼睛就觉得他还在身边，可是他确确实实地已经离开了。如今连一片衣角也不剩了。  
片刻后，烟枪像是把话说完了，又看向矮骷髅：“那么，sans，以后请多关照咯。——特别是在床上。”  
sans起初没搭他的腔，但过了一会儿还是定定地望着他的眼睛，说：“好。”

 

日子就这么凑合着过去了。一开始大家都有些沮丧，但这场灾难似乎带来了一些意料之外的好处，那就是所有怪物都不那么懒了。他们被迫合作，被迫交流，被迫为了活着而努力，而到最后房子再次盖起来的时候，就发现彼此之间变得很熟悉了。一场火就这样烧尽了大家的过去，可以重新开始了。  
在空白里，他们终于看清楚了新的家人。  
原本的空位就这样被填上了，虽然感觉还是有些奇怪，但至少也不太糟糕。  
至于烟枪和sans，此时似乎正处于某种比较微妙的关系。  
他们之间存在着一种无法被归类的眷恋。这并不总和欲望相关，就像两具骨头在冰天雪地里赤身裸体，浑身战栗，流出已久的体液冻成坚冰黏在他们之间，却犹自紧紧相拥不愿离去。  
没人知道这是为什么。拥抱不会让他们激动，不会带来幸福，更不会解决任何问题，可他们的骨头还是嵌在一起，只是因为……想。想！  
成年人总给自己做事找个理由，发展出意义，只有婴孩会因为“想”而行动。这二位撞在一起后就产生了变幼稚的魔法。但似乎只有这样，两颗太过老成麻木的灵魂才能再次产生涟漪。   
没有言语能够抚慰伤痛，因为不存在哪个傻子真的相信什么明天会更好。所需要的，其实就只是一个人把一切尽收眼底，沉默地听完一切，然后说他都懂。  
sans心底总存有一种难以启齿的复杂渴望——对于弟弟；以及某些永远无法分享的不信任——对于这个世界上的很多人。他没有记忆却存在直觉，生活总是在预感和真实中无限切换。他每天都在做噩梦，甚至在噩梦突然变成现实的时候也不知作何反应；而对于某些美梦中的场景，哪怕变成现实也不敢去全然相信。  
因此他原本断定不会有人懂得自己。他只有独自守着他的酷兄弟，似乎只要感受着他的希望和热情，就能觉得这个被幻觉和欺骗塞满的世界还有那么一点值得期待的东西。直到这束期待的火灭了，他像冬眠一样把自己蜷起来，用过分强烈的快感麻痹其他的感官。可现在，他竟意外撞见了一个和自己相似的生物。  
宛如他的同体。那些难言的他自己都纠缠不清的卑劣念头，他全知道。  
所以当那个家伙抬起自己的下颌，把一个骷髅式的亲吻印在脸颊上的时候，他竟觉得自己眼眶温度惊人，身体里装着的一盆温水晃动又倾覆，最终把他浇了个透彻。  
他保证不了任何事情。  
也改变不了阴云笼罩的未来，更带不来什么希望。  
虽然这并没有什么用，可终于也有其他人……明白了啊。


	3. 下篇

房子盖起来之后，sans马上迎来了一个新的问题。  
分床。  
是的，原来的房子被焚成一地飞灰，二位也算是接受了过去，那么原本“困扰”他们的居住问题也就不存在了。  
似乎没有了任何理由再挤同一张床。他们完全可以住在两个房间，甚至两栋房子里。  
但从某种角度……似乎两个骨都不太愿意。  
“你怎么想啊？”烟枪戳戳sans的脸，“新房子怎么装修啊？几个房间？怎么住？”  
sans数了数问题的数量，一二三四，太多了，不太想回答。“随便。”于是他这样说。  
“……能不能提点建设性意见啊，两个人的家，要不就还是原来那样？”烟枪作认真思考状，“哎呦，咱们这样可真像新婚夫妻盖新房。”  
他似乎全然忘记了自己最开始那副“这是我家要滚你滚出去”的嘴脸。  
sans早已对他的日常惊人之语免疫：“那我住隔壁那间吧。”反正其实也无所谓，只是……  
“嘿，你离了我还睡得着吗？”烟枪看着他，神情暧昧，“要不咱们弄张双人床吧。”  
这是想让所有人都知道这种乱七八糟的关系吗？sans踢了他一脚，力道不轻。  
烟枪“哎呦”了一声，还是不以为意地笑着。

结果，到了木匠那里。  
“家具要什么样的呢？”  
“两张单人床。”sans抢在烟枪之前开口。  
“好嘞！”  
烟枪在旁边叹了一声，嘀咕道：“买一张，砸一张。真浪费。”说罢小腿面骨就又挨了一下。

 

晚上。西侧房间。  
烟枪拔出逐渐透明的性器，从sans身上爬起来，把他翻过去抹了把眼眶里蓄着的生理性眼泪。sans的眼窝里此时一片浓郁的黑，衬得荧光的液滴格外明亮。  
他活动了下矮骷髅有些僵硬的下颌：“下次别咬床单了。”  
sans累得不想说话。  
“晚安。”他把sans揽过来，手在脊背上抚摸几下，对方则往他怀里钻了钻，手搭在他手上。  
相拥而眠。  
不知是懒还是忘了，又或是什么别的原因。总之，完全没有谁打算瞬移到另一个房间去。

10  
sans独自去了瀑布一带。镇上有不少怪物拜托他去采那种夜光的花来做灯，毕竟要靠两条腿走过去的话，还是太远了一点。况且最近地下可不太平，像活动时那样成群结队还好，单独行走的话，还是有瞬移的能力要来得安全很多。  
他挎着个花篮，觉得自己此时的造型应该是诡异极了。前几天他第一次做这事回来的时候，烟枪指着他疯狂嘲笑了一阵。结果没过一会儿又有怪物来邀请拥有同样能力的烟枪采花，当时他突然呆滞的表情可以说是十分精彩了。sans想起来就觉得好笑。他走到水边看着自己的倒影，嗯，果然，看起来就是很搞笑。  
花篮很快就被差不多装满了。  
他的视线顺着路边扫过去，搜寻着适合的植物，忽然觉得花丛中有哪里不太对劲，好像是什么东西动了一下。等他再回去看的时候，就又找不着了。  
也许只是风吧。  
sans转了一圈没感觉到危险，也就懒得在意这些有的没的了。他继续哼着奇怪的调子拖拖拉拉地往前走，打算再摘两束就打道回府。  
花丛摇曳。  
“Idiot.”

 

11  
sans进屋的时候，烟枪正靠在沙发上吐烟圈，整个骨懒散得几乎要从沙发上滑下去了，脚很没形象地搁在粗制的木茶几上。吐烟圈对于骷髅来说很难，因为要想把嘴圈成圆形实在是需要魔法的帮助，所以他嘴边一圈橙，瞄到sans进来，还一翘嘴角，颇为猥琐地伸出荧光的舌头在口腔中缓慢地滑过。  
可意料之外地，sans蹬了拖鞋爬上沙发，然后就紧紧地抱住了他。因为跪姿，他比半躺着的烟枪高了不少，下巴搁在他头顶。  
烟枪看不见他的表情，只听到一个极平淡的声音：“我们来做吧。”  
没有多问，他摁灭烟头随手一丢，应了声“好”就把手从后腰插进运动裤里，熟练地抚弄着那小小一截尾椎，另一只手钻进衣服里在胸前乱摸。没过一会儿他就感觉sans大腿骨直颤，像是要软得跪不住了，于是把他放下来坐在自己身上。他的脸蓝成一片，呼吸不太稳，表情看不大清楚。  
烟枪把他的裤子褪下来扔到旁边，盆骨之间一前一后的两个器官已经成型。他笑着弹了弹前面的，然后把两只骨指伸进小穴里扩张。没几下他的手就已经全湿了，这段时间的性爱让sans很容易从后面获得快感。  
他把性器直接从布料里掏出来，然后扶着sans的腰，让他正对着自己坐下去，到底的时候不禁眯着眼睛喟叹一声。他扶着对方自下往上地顶弄起来。  
客厅里很安静，只有交错的喘息和进出时的细小水声。  
sans把脸整个埋在烟枪的胸口，用力大到硌着坚硬的肋骨，深深地吸了一口气。  
蜂蜜的甜腻和烟灰的呛鼻，两种应该说截然相反的味道混合在一起，猛烈的侵犯着嗅觉神经。他睁大了眼眶也只能望见一片黑暗，突然身下又被狠狠地顶进去，霸道的快感窜上来，仿佛把喘息活动的空间也挤压得所剩无几。他觉得自己仿佛变小了，被侵犯得千疮百孔，于是那种又甜又呛的味道就生生钻进来，在脑海炸成一片烟花。  
一时间，sans觉得自己好像就只剩下了嗅觉，被快感支配得颤抖不已的身躯已经不是他的一部分。他觉得奇怪，奇怪他到底是个什么东西，一时间他不太确定自己的姓名和身份，因为现在的感触没有任何一点合乎他的记忆。  
很晕。  
甜，似乎还有一丝极浅淡的花香，可更多的是腻。偏偏闻了这个味道，他就下身发紧。他现在记住这个味道了，记得很深很深。  
贴得太紧了，真的太紧了，好像空气已经钻不进去。sans抓在烟枪后背的指骨因为用力而变形，因为缺氧而眼冒金星，但却还是贪婪地嗅着，来不及吐净气就紧接着吸下一口，像是吸毒者那样没有止境。  
是不是尼古丁的味道真的这么容易上瘾？

sans被烟枪掰开的时候，两眼已经是黑洞洞的，没有焦距。他茫然地望着烟枪的脸，才像是突然想起什么似的大口大口地喘气。  
烟枪简直难以置信。sans能在做爱的时候自己把自己搞成这样，还真是头一次见。他今天似乎哪里不太对劲，却是可爱得要命，让他想要抱在怀里揉一揉亲一亲，使劲腻歪。  
于是他也真的这么做了，把够得到的地方通通吻了一遍，细碎而毫无章法，却真如热恋情人般亲昵。sans看起来很舒服地蹭了一下然后就不动了，眼睛闭紧。  
烟枪一边啄吻着他一边缓慢地浅浅顶着下身，快感的细流在骨头中流窜着，并不激烈，却让他很愉快。似乎有某种温柔的情绪在生根发芽，藤蔓般地把他们两个卷在一起。生出的枝枝蔓蔓钻进骨头的缝隙里，肥厚的叶子把他们裹起来，烟枪觉得自己看不太见了，过了一会儿又觉得是外面的人看不太见自己。  
想摘下几片叶子做成个滑稽的花环，轻轻地戴在sans头上，然后指着他哈哈大笑，心里面却是无限的温情。  
这场景和几天前sans去摘花时重合，在被快感搅乱的脑仁里变成无声的慢动作，一帧一卡地播放着。  
现在这样挺好的，他想。如果能一直这样下去，也真的是非常满足了。

 

12  
烟枪觉得sans最近很有问题。  
不知从什么时候开始他的话变得很少，大部分时候都默不作声，经常会盯着他看，神色莫名。而每当他看回去的时候，sans都只是大大方方地把笑容堆得更深一点，或者懒洋洋地眨眼，颇具性意味地一挑眉。烟枪一开始总会被勾住，然后顺其自然地拍拍脸蛋调戏几句滚到床上去，但渐渐他也觉得不对劲起来。sans常常在做爱的时候极其顺从，却又像是在瞅着某个地方发呆。而等他再盯回去唤醒他的时候……  
是的，sans就又若无其事地笑一笑挑逗一下。重复的次数多了，这点把戏也就骗不过他了。  
而究竟是哪里出了问题呢？  
烟枪百思不得其解，但他也清楚，直接问sans的话，他是一定不会正面回答的。

每次做爱之后的贤者时间，原本都被二位的废话填满——前言不搭后语，回答不对问题。不过他们都表示交流得很满意。最近sans说得少了，基本是一问一答，主动提起的除了莫名其妙的冷笑话，无非是“我饿了”“请给我弄点吃的吧我很辛苦的谢谢”一类，但尽数被烟枪残忍拒绝并原样奉还。  
但这天他说了点别的。  
“如果你有一把刀，”sans一哂，“你会在刀尖撒上蜂蜜吗？”  
“为什么？”烟枪反问，他不知道对方为什么这么说，也许这会是个笑话。  
“谁知道，这是你的刀。”sans耸耸肩，“也许会让被伤害的人不那么疼？”  
烟枪安静了片刻，说：“我不会。”  
“如果那是罗密欧的匕首，而你是罗密欧呢？”sans状若不经意，“我只是打个比方。”  
“有病啊我。活着的时候不好好珍惜，非要在临死前才把自己送进对方的身体——我想你说的‘蜂蜜’是我没错吧，把自己的武器准备得妥妥当当等着朱丽叶来自刎啊？”烟枪翻了个白眼，“你十四岁少女啊Sans Capulet?”  
“上纲上线的。”sans嗤道，“别太带入啊。”  
烟枪掰过他的脑袋和他正面对视，sans坦然回望。末了烟枪叹了口气，“要想从你这张脸看出来你在想什么，还真是一丁点可能也没有。”  
sans不置可否。  
“你究竟在担心什么？”烟枪这时候严肃起来了。  
“welp，你觉得我在担心什么吗？”sans果然打起太极。  
烟枪坚定地望着他：“回答我。”  
sans一下子乐出来，刮了下他的鼻子：“好吧，如果你非要认定我在担心的话，回答你也可以。我担心的就是我们的‘存在’本身……你明白了吗？heh-heh-heh，你这什么表情，我太深奥了吧。”  
“……”  
“好也是罪，不好也是罪。幸好这些都不归我们管，所以怎么改变也没有用。那就没什么值得在意的咯。晚安。”sans说完后直接躺倒，拒绝再说一个字。

 

sans久久没有睡着，他知道烟枪已经睡熟了。  
烟枪的呼吸声很低，几乎微不可闻，但偏快的频率兴许是烟草带来的后遗症。sans已经把他的吐息都记得很熟了，他们之间不知不觉地就到了这种程度。  
他们认识了多久呢。sans发现因为雪町镇长久的时间观念模糊，他已经不大记得了。可能真的是没多久，也可能自出生起就认识了。不过无论如何他们都准备好了这么凑合下去：这是个被合并了的世界，他们都是被轮回遗弃了的人。逝去的再也回不来，这是一种永恒的伤痕。  
可是——  
如果逝去的能够再回来呢。如果他们不是所谓“垃圾”呢。  
那朵花的出现敲碎了近期建立起的所有信念。sans觉得之前的自己是真的愚蠢，他们这样被拿捏着的生命根本就没有办法去猜测人类的意图。被遗弃的东西也可以捡回来，垃圾桶里的翻出来看着还成也还能用。也许那种生命会感叹一句“啊，原来他们已经发展成这样了， 真是不容易呢！”然后或许带着愧疚或许没有，把他们再次洗刷干净重新开始。

重置。  
这是Flowey所用到的词语。  
他之前苦苦等待了那么久的东西，也许明天，也许后天，也许再过一段时间……就会变成现实。  
为什么感受不到一丝喜悦呢。  
明明还没有失去，却已经开始想念了。

——真没想到，你还有这样一副样子，这可真是太吓人了。  
——对着那张和你兄弟一模一样的脸，你真下得去手呢。  
——还是说，你一直都对你亲爱的弟弟有这方面的想法？  
——不过这也无妨，等时间线重置后，你可以尽情地去试试勾引你的弟弟了，反正长得一样也没区别对不对？你一直就把他当成按摩棒吧？  
——怎么？不是啊？……那我这样是把一对小情人分开了呢，这可真是太令人难过了……  
——不过，我就喜欢这样。哈哈哈哈哈哈哈！

 

13  
sans好像忘记了如何进入睡眠。某些过去的影子总在他眼前晃着，让他觉得有些惶恐。以往，在人类到达之前，他和PAPYRUS还住在一起的时候，他就经常被难以名状的思念纠缠。可无数次从梦中醒来的时候他都只能记住一片慌乱。   
好像有一样很重要的东西，可他无论如何也想不起来那是什么。  
在很长一段时间里，他都会思念一个“不存在的人”。那个时候他需要在沉默中等待黎明过去，白昼到来，然后再重新陷入沉睡。等他再醒来的时候就是被PAPYRUS掀起来的了，看着那张总是充满好奇和生命气息的脸庞，似乎那些思念也就淡去了。于是那个时候，他认为自己是预示到兄弟可能会离去。他一直能隐约感受到“重置”的存在，以及人类身上的不详气息，而最终他也的确失去了PAPYRUS。那些幻视让他提前看到了这样的未来，并且从更早的时候就开始感受痛苦。  
但现在他觉得或许不是这样的。  
他的确在思念一个“不存在的”家伙，也许即将出现，也许永远都不会与他有所交集。那是属于另外一个世界的怪物。现在他知道这是谁了，可他将再次忘记。  
他将再次回到那种生活中去，那种毫无来由浑浑噩噩的伤痛会重新包裹住他。他会有力也没处使，再努力也不记得思念的人。

房间里出现了一些微弱的冷光。这是雪町镇新的人工光源在发挥作用，预示着黎明的到来。sans侧过身去，借着微光打量着烟枪的骨骼。高，极瘦，但布料偏硬的衣物却撑起了一大块的体积。骷髅的睡眠没有任何身体上的起伏，除了微弱的呼吸，和人类的死者无异。他轻轻地把手搭过去，身子往那里挪了一点，然后手骨竟被睡梦中的烟枪给抓住了，十指相扣，严丝合缝。  
他看了一会儿就觉得有些不开心，他怎么会陷在这么一个东西里面呢。明明在一起的时候也没有多大的喜悦，更谈不上什么喜欢，顶多算是差不多地过。思念会把一样东西臻为完美，sans承认，他已经想了太久，久到不习惯长久渴望的事物如此触手可及，如此平凡。  
这恐怕不是他们第一次发生关系。对蜂蜜的抵触和遐思，对PAPYRUS面孔的奇怪联想和执念，梦境中金橙色的碎片……也许这就是重置的后遗症，一些微弱的纪念品。sans突然怔住，这些东西难道不是他最初答应和烟枪做爱的原因吗？  
突然陷入先有鸡还是先有蛋的哲学思考。  
不过事已至此，这些都不重要了。唯独“忘记”这一事实会让他心底一阵冰凉。他觉得这件事很不公平，明明烟枪就是这么一个从头糟糕到脚的存在，却徒增了抹不去的阴霾。  
天色越来越亮了。  
【我悲哀的心却越来越灰暗。】  
报晓的云雀发出了啼鸣。  
【叫得那样难听，发出粗涩的噪声和讨厌的锐音，正是天际中的云雀。有人说云雀会变幻出千变万化的甜蜜的歌声，这句话一点儿不对，因为这只会使人分离。】  
天亮了。  
【那么让白昼进来，让生命出去。】  
sans在模糊的幻听中，终于昏睡过去。

烟枪睁开眼睛，揉了揉sans的头骨，发现这家伙已经彻底不省人事，几乎就是困得昏过去了。  
他吻了他的脸颊，清浅极了。骷髅的亲吻总是要像触碰珍宝那样轻柔才不会唐突。  
他迈进了灰蒙蒙的清晨。

14  
sans打着呵欠从房间里走出来，看见烟枪正坐在沙发边上用烟头烫茶几，整个脊背往前拱，眼睛几乎是一眨不眨地盯着。他凑近了瞧，发现那木头上面歪歪扭扭的一个圆里面两团黑，还有一个奇怪的“皿”字形。  
这不会是自己吧。sans表情木然，在烟枪身边坐下，后者则长臂一伸揽住了他的肩膀。  
“这个秃茶几实在是太丑了，”烟枪把手从他的衣服底下钻进去，顺着脊椎慢慢往上摸，一边真诚道，“我想把你的脸印上去，让他变得更丑一点。”  
sans闭上眼睛，懒得理他。  
“你今天睡了很久。”他的手探进了胸腔内，在肋骨的缝隙间滑动，“我难得有兴致收拾一下家，你还不在，啧。”  
sans这才注意到周围的环境有些许变化，墙上用透明胶贴着一些奇怪的植物，锋蜜罐子被摞成一座塔摆在显眼的位置，而脏袜子有些被两两套起来，龙卷风的中间莫名其妙地出现了一个球。“我做了一个漫画中的星系，中间那个是恒星。”烟枪笑着说，手已经抓住了sans的灵魂，“嘿，我都这么辛苦了，睡了一上午的你也应该犒劳一下我吧？”  
他用力地揉捏着灵魂，甚至把它摁进自己的衣服里在肋骨上挤压，直压出一条条的痕迹。sans不知道他为什么会这么做，这家伙只有在做爱的时候才会助兴似地碰到那里。可在亮堂堂的午后，他在完全没有前戏的情况下开始刺激最敏感的部位，让sans有种坐在长椅上吃着棒冰突然发现下身装着个跳蛋开始震，然后一根屌凑到嘴边的感觉。  
很突兀，但还是生理性快感还是无可避免地涌上来。  
酥麻感让他身子发软，sans眯眼打量着充满生活气息的家里，他是喜欢的。应该说他很喜欢这样，所以一种强烈的烦躁升腾了出来：“这些都会消失的。”  
“你说什么？”烟枪把中指戳进灵魂里面。  
sans皱眉动了动身子：“过不了几天就会又有一场火，现在布置得再好也都会消失的。”  
“你是说‘重置’吗？”烟枪看起来漫不经心。  
sans的眼睛陡然睁大，里面一片漆黑。  
“我今早还抓来了一只猫，”烟枪抬眼示意着角落的纸箱子，“不得不说，她真不招人喜欢。”

他知道了。他也知道了。  
他们一定会犯相同的错误，经历相同的失望。但烟枪的反应为什么会是……布置这些注定会消失的地方？  
这个念头在sans脑中过了一遭，却很快被抛弃了。他发现这已经不太重要了，他所有的纠结担心苦闷都是因为烟枪开始“不懂”，而他出于某种习惯性地保护情绪什么也没有说。但现在，不论原因，烟枪都知道了。他们再一次迎接了相同的命运，被操蛋的生活勒住了喉咙。  
灵魂被重重挤压了一下，然后烟枪把它放下了。

“亲爱的你最近是不是怕得说不出话了？”烟枪揽住sans的肩膀，笑眯眯地低头问。  
“您可真逗。”sans回答得毫不犹豫。  
不料，烟枪却说：“可我怕。”  
“……”sans怔住。  
“所以我想，你可能也会怕。”烟枪说得不咸不淡，“为什么不怕呢？突然有一天我就会忘了你，咱们有的这些过去被洗刷得干干净净，谁也不记得谁。然后，我也再不能见到你。”  
“……”  
“谁也不知道那一天会在什么时候到来。”烟枪吐出这句话后，却故作轻松地戳了戳sans的脸，“怎么，现在是不是觉得很害怕了？要不要扑到我怀里哭一哭求我给你一个爱的抱抱？”

sans没有说话，他不知道该说什么。他现在其实想要一个拥抱，谁的都好，但就因为烟枪那欠揍的性格和语言，让他不太想顺应内心。  
但还没作出反应他就被紧紧拥住了：“sans，我一开始以为自己会特别怕，你知道，我们都是一模一样地怂。不过——”  
“——我似乎并不怕对你付出感情。我觉得这样很好，我想就这么过下去。你想怎样呢？”

sans不知道他究竟“想”要怎样，但他确信他想要怎样根本就无关紧要，所以也不必太劳烦自己去思考。在某种强大的意识下他们都是任人摆弄，脆弱无比。  
他早已习惯了在虚幻的现实里生活。  
可生活的玄妙之处，就在于它永远没有确定的未来。它只有无数个“现在”。  
现在啊。  
sans忽然觉得眼眶有些灼热，他低下头去看到了自己的灵魂，蓝青色的，似乎已经非常柔软了。一种强烈的冲动驱使着他伸出手，把灵魂递给了烟枪。  
现在，他是那么渴望被触碰灵魂。

15  
他很快乐。  
像一滴水掉进大海里。  
他被挤压得支离破碎，他变得看不见自己。每一个碎块都带来了新的接触面，可每一个接触面都在被抚摸和侵犯。他被越撞越散了，灵魂化成水淌在地上，蔓延到自己的脚边，对方却踩了上去，好了，现在他又被鞋底操过了。  
他一会儿在沙发上面，一会儿在桌子底下，一会儿挂在纤细的锁骨上。  
现在他变成了一滴泪水，掉进了烟枪的眼眶里。

16  
“Sans，嗯，我叫你Sans。我想用很多方式来记住你，比如通过这个很丑的茶几。”烟枪语气停顿，好像很无奈地接了下去，“好吧，我承认，你比这个还是好看那么一点的。”  
sans还靠在沙发上喘气，光裸的双腿不自觉地摩擦颤抖。性爱和魂交的余韵让他基本处在一种无法运转的状态，两眼发直，连瞳仁都聚不出来。  
于是烟枪自顾自地说了下去，“好吧，也许你说得对，这些东西都会消失的，但我想在自己还清醒的这几天里记得牢一点。那么你说灵魂会不会被重置呢？这种东西恐怕不太容易吧，不然咱们也不会有那些直觉。嘿，你说如果咱们多做几次，它会不会被染成绿色啊？啊，摇头啊，看起来你不太喜欢绿色，其实我也不大喜欢，因为你现在这样还不错，我还是比较喜欢的。”  
sans还在盯着烟枪看。他觉得自己中招了，没救了，好像对他付出了超乎想象的感情，等他自己发现的时候，已经黏黏糊糊地像蜂蜜似地把他们腻在了一起。他不高兴这样，但却又觉得幸福，然后就又有了心慌。毕竟从来没有经历过这样的感情，重重的苦闷让他无处缓解，最后发泄似地一脚踹在烟枪喋喋不休的嘴边上，但很快被抓住了两个脚腕。  
“哦宝贝儿，我可真喜欢你这里。”烟枪趴下来，看着那还没来得及消失的小穴赞不绝口，伸出一根手指往里戳了戳，立刻被热情地吸住。  
但它的主人显然没那么欢迎来者，歇够了缓了口气，伸手握住烟枪的那根反唇相讥：“welp，我也可真喜欢这里，真想割下来收藏，你愿意吗？”  
“OK，OK，其实我也喜欢你别的地方。”烟枪立马举手投降。  
sans冷笑。  
“这矮得出奇的小身板。”烟枪把小骷髅扑到床上。  
“垃圾袋的笑容。”亲了亲嘴角。  
“打嗝似的呻吟……我说声音。”压下下颌，手从牙齿之间钻了进去玩着蓝幽幽的舌头。  
“我也很想把你拆成一根根骨头，装到漂亮的小盒子里收藏。”他顿了顿，看起来颇为遗憾，“只不过这样就这个小穴好像就没了哦，真为难呢，还是算了吧。”  
sans想把嘴合上，最好能咬下来这家伙一节骨头，可下颌骨被牢牢地抓着就是无法合拢。  
“会想上你这样的家伙，感觉自己像个变态。”烟枪最后叹了口气，把骨指从sans闪着蓝光的口腔里抽出来，顺手把带着的唾液蹭在他脸上。  
sans觉得此时再嘲讽没准正合了这流氓的心意，索性什么也没说。  
“可是会喜欢我这样的，你也是变态吧，sans。”

过了一会儿。  
“其实我刚才想用的词不是‘想上你’，而是……”他眸光转了转，“这样吧，你说你爱我我就说我爱你。”  
“哦，凭什么啊？”sans不咸不淡道。  
“因为我想听。”  
“幼稚。”  
沉默了一会儿。  
“sans，我之前干的事情应该是‘爱’。”  
“ok.”  
“……sans，我爱你。”  
“ok.”  
“你真的一点反应都没有吗。”  
“welp，我刚刚说了差不多的话，但你没听到。”sans翘起嘴角。  
又沉默了一会儿。  
“我听到了。”烟枪认真地看着他，“我觉得我真的听到了。”  
sans愣住，头往后仰，头颅里面好像有什么湿润的东西滑过去。

 

17  
如同一个仪式，他们试图用很多方式来记住彼此。  
他们开始数日子。  
每一个看见彼此的清晨都是一场侥幸，或者恩赐。他们永远不知道前面等待着的是什么，下一秒还能不能看见对方。也许只是某人一个意念的转变，两者所苦苦挣扎出的一片天地就会消失殆尽，和记忆一并粉碎进迷幻的烟尘。  
可还是要用尽全力地去爱。

第一个没有重置的早晨，sans把烟枪踹下了床。  
“别一起来就摸我盆骨。”他警告着。  
第二个没有重置的早晨，烟枪看了sans很久，然后说：“谢谢你。”  
第三个早晨，他们睡过了头，以至于起来的时候就是中午。  
第四个早晨。他们早习惯了在醒来时相拥，和睡着了就像尸体的sans不同，烟枪睡相很差，可以说比他白天的状态都要有活力得多。sans起床的时候总是处在一个每天都翻新的扭曲姿势里，腿被夹着抱着抬着，身子有时候还悬空。可某人的吐息还是会落在他的颈侧脸庞，那馥郁的甜香味给清晨平添一番旖旎出来。于是sans就去吻他，顺便趴在他身子上想让他也尝尝被“恶鬼缠身”的感觉，最后两个幼稚的骨头闹成一团，双双滚下床去。  
第五天。  
“我要让你永远无法以正常的神情吃任何蜂蜜制品。”烟枪把sans的头摁在自己的胯下，看起来恶劣极了，“不过我就不同了，真可惜，你身上可没有哪部分真的是番茄酱味儿的哦。”  
真是糟糕啊。sans眯着眼睛扬起一个微笑。  
第六天。他们向雪町居民公布了彼此的关系后就潇洒瞬移走了，徒留一地的下巴和“卧槽卧槽卧槽”。  
第七天。他们盯着彼此看了很久很久，这张带着异样熟稔感的脸真的刻进了记忆力。然后他们开始在窗户上呵气，又或是抚平一地的新雪，默画着对方的脸庞，比起烟枪作画惊天地泣鬼神的丑陋，sans在这件事上似乎更加擅长。   
第八天。两人闭门不出，以免被怪物们围观。  
第九天。  
sans后知后觉地反应过来：“咱家里是不是还有一只该死的猫？”  
“啊，对哦，忘了。”烟枪表情空白了一下。  
打开纸箱子后，里面早就空了，连猫毛都不剩。但仔细看却能发现一行由爪子刻成的圆圆胖胖的小字：Temmie!! >▽<。  
烟枪毫不在意：“行，我就知道她会跑，无所谓。”  
sans的表情突然凝固了：“等等，也就是说咱们在做的时候，她都看到了？”  
……  
“没事，根据她的话，我觉得她和那朵破花本来就看到过的。”烟枪捧起sans整个僵掉的脸，“放轻松放轻松。”  
第十天。sans凌晨翻身起床，黑着一张脸把屋外叫春的猫全都扔到了热域。  
第十一天。他们抱着对方在地上滚来滚去。久久没打扫过的地板覆着一层灰，全沾在了他们身上，烟枪还使劲往sans脸上抹灰，美其名曰是在给他化妆增加点立体感。等他们都滚累了双双喘着气，好像有一种莫名温柔的情绪在胸腔内晃荡。  
第十二天。他们终于出门了，去现已联合营业的“Grillffet’s”那里吃饭，结果被端上了一桌极尽恶俗的情侣套餐。   
……  
第……不知道哪天。  
清晨的微光洒进来，sans的身边并没有人。他拖拖拉拉地穿着衣服起身往外走，外面依稀站着个高大的人影在忙碌。昏睡和饥饿让他眼前发黑，一时间看不太清楚。  
那家伙回头。  
“唔，棒冰姐今天回老家，他们叫我早上去帮把手欢迎下。”他叼着根没点燃的烟，懒洋洋地说。  
sans一言不发地盯着他看，过了很久才露出一个笑容。  
又过了很多天。  
sans身边又是空的，他直起身来发呆了一会儿，觉得有些疑惑，好像有什么很重要的事情想不起来了。他蹬上拖鞋往外走，厨房里站着个熟悉的身影。  
“——”  
目光交汇。  
是错觉吧。这一瞬间他觉得生活很好，安逸富足，没有什么遗漏的了。sans展露出一个大大微笑：  
“早安。”

（正文完）


End file.
